


my universe is in you

by _gncds (taeilcoat)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, donghyun's only mentioned like once, i'm just covering all my bases here, it's not that explicit but well, just might wanna be 16 or older you know, lapslock, lotsa cute kisses tho, um rating went up for this one, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds
Summary: “i love you.”“you’d better,” jaehyun huffs, his chest still heaving with the need for air. “if you dump me after this photoshoot of yours, i swear to god i will haunt you when i die.”“do it. you’d be the cutest ghost.”
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	my universe is in you

jaehyun pauses for a moment, his brows furrowing while his brain tries to process his boyfriend’s request. his fingers still on the keyboard in front of him, already forgetting the last of the sentence he’d wanted to include in his report.

“you want me to _what_?”

“i need a nude model for my photoshoot,” jibeom repeats with a nonchalant shrug, spinning his pen between his fingers. jaehyun’s eyes widen, staring at the younger with his mouth agape. the brunet doesn’t look up from the screen in front of him, instead leaning forward to fold his arms over the desk, bringing his pen to his lips to chew on the cap, acting like he didn’t just ask jaehyun to be his nude model while they were in the library. “i’ll be the one taking the photos, so you don’t have to worry about other people seeing them.”

“w– wait,” the blond stutters, not knowing what to do with the information. “why me?”

jibeom blinks at his screen for a moment before raising his brows, looking up at jaehyun through his fringe. “babe, you know why.”

jaehyun can feel the heat rushing to his face and he stares at his screen blankly, a million thoughts running through his head at the speed of light. well, yeah, he knew why but did he have to? was jibeom being serious right now? what if this is all just a joke? surely, he could ask someone else. there were better models out there than him, and he didn’t even _know_ how to model. and what if–

“jaehyun? are you alright?”

“no?” jaehyun says without thinking, bringing his eyes up to meet jibeom’s. the younger straightens in his seat, finally catching on to what was going on in jaehyun’s head, fluffing his hair a little before offering him a cute smile. jaehyun frowns again because it’s the smile jibeom always uses when he wants jaehyun to do something for him.

“please? it’s for the elective i had to take.”

and it usually worked… for things that weren’t nude modelling.

“i can’t deal with this right now,” jaehyun sighs, saving his report and then closing the lid on his laptop. he starts to gather his things, pulling his backpack into his lap, making a face when he hears his boyfriend chuckle. he’d barely made it through his first class of the morning and then jibeom _had_ to hit him with this? there seriously isn’t enough coffee in the world to set him up for this morning.

“i’m hungry, let’s get lunch.”

“sure.” jibeom says, saving his files on his own laptop before shutting it down. standing up when he’s finished packing up, he steps around the desk to hold his free hand out for the blond. jaehyun rolls his eyes and his cheeks are still pink, but he takes his hand anyway, smiling a little when jibeom has to pull up the sleeve of his soft sweater to find his hand, lacing their fingers together.

he also really likes how firm his grip is, likes how jibeom’s hands are bigger than his and likes the way he pulls him so close their arms touch as they walk out of the library, keeping jaehyun close to his side.

the second time jibeom asks him, he’s in the middle of doing their laundry, sorting their coloured clothes from the whites. his ipad sits on top of the washing machine, playing an episode of the drama joochan kept asking him to watch and he’s loading up their washing when jibeom comes up behind him, squeezing his waist as he throws his towel into the wash too, pressing his nose to the back of jaehyun’s neck to inhale his scent. jaehyun giggles, feeling a little ticklish, measuring out the detergent carefully so he wouldn’t drop any.

“your hair is still wet, why’d you put your towel in?”

jibeom hums, pulling away to open the cupboard for a new towel. “you’ll scold me if i want to wash it after today and let it sit in the basket wet overnight.”

“that’s because it’ll start to smell, and you’ve got a terrible sense of smell.” jaehyun says, pouring the detergent in and turning on the machine.

“i guess.” jibeom mumbles, rubbing his hair dry properly with the new towel. he wasn’t _that_ bad. he just wasn’t very good at remembering things like that.

for a while he only hears the sound of the ipad and the hum of the washing machine, the silence between them warm and comfortable, and then the sound of the ipad begins to move, is getting softer, the accompanying sound of jaehyun’s feet padding away makes jibeom quickly finish up so he can follow after him.

“hey, babe,” he calls out, letting the towel rest over his shoulders, leaning against the wall of the hallway, watching jaehyun settle onto the couch with the ipad in his lap. “did you know that people get higher grades when their boyfriends support them through their assignments?”

jaehyun doesn’t respond and jibeom knows he’s ignoring him on purpose, almost wanting to laugh at how jaehyun is frowning at the ipad while trying to not think about his request. he doesn’t push the matter, instead going to the fridge to pull out some strawberries to make some fresh strawberry milk for them. with the leftovers, he cuts the tops off for snacks, setting everything on a tray to bring over to the living room.

he sits beside him, setting the tray down on the coffee table, resting his head on jaehyun’s shoulder to watch the drama with him and they spend the next half an hour like that, cuddling on the couch while snacking on some strawberries, drinking strawberry milk and watching the drama together. jibeom had to admit that as annoying as joochan could be about dramas sometimes, he did have a good taste in them.

eventually they turn on the television to play a second episode and halfway through, jibeom isn’t even paying attention anymore. he’s not the kind of person to watch many dramas in the first place, but jaehyun’s enjoying himself and they’re stretched out on the couch together, with jaehyun’s head resting on his chest and one of jibeom’s hands resting on the small of his back. he can feel jaehyun laugh when he finds part of the drama funny, feel him gasp when it takes an unexpected turn and he can feel him hum in appreciation when jibeom’s fingers start moving against his turtleneck, stroking his spine lovingly.

his hand moves further up jaehyun’s back until it sinks into his incredibly soft, blond hair and then jaehyun moans when jibeom’s fingers curl into it, gently scratching his scalp with his nails. smiling, he wraps his other arm around his lover, continuing to massage the back of his head, looking down to see jaehyun smile, his eyes still glued to the tv.

if only jaehyun knew how pretty he is.

the sun is dropping lower in the sky, the only light in their living room now coming from the tv and from the laundry room, jibeom can hear the washing machine make a sound to let them know their laundry is done, but they’ll do that later.

for now, he’ll enjoy the comfort that comes with cuddling jaehyun and he’ll bug him about his request again later.

"see, you always glow after we have sex. you'd be the best model."

jaehyun groans, bringing his arm up to rest over his eyes. "kim jibeom, i'm not letting you take pictures of me after we have sex. i'll dump you."

"you'd dump me if i asked anyone else to be my model," jibeom says in a very matter-of-fact manner, draping his arm over jaehyun's bare waist, unbothered by the threat. pressing a kiss to his neck, jibeom hums when he feels jaehyun's pulse quicken under his lips and he smiles against his skin. "besides, while bomin is pretty, he's not as pretty as you."

jaehyun can feel the corners of his lips start to twitch and hated to admit it sometimes, but he really liked it when jibeom complimented him. he still didn't really like the idea, but jibeom had been asking (begging) him nicely for the last three days and it's not like he didn't trust jibeom. his boyfriend had never given him a reason to doubt him (over anything serious, anyway), he’s just… a little scared. he’s never really modelled before and a lot of the nice photos jibeom takes of him are candid. besides, despite what jibeom had just said, he doesn’t even think he’s _that_ good looking in the first place.

he’s alright. just alright.

"and only your eyes would work for this project. please?" jibeom murmurs, nuzzling jaehyun's jaw. he knew he was close to giving in, but jaehyun just needed that little extra push to make it over his insecurity. "i'll make sure to cover you properly and only get your good angles, so you’re not _completely_ naked. you don't know how good you look either, so i'll show you that too. spoiler alert, you look _really_ good as a blond. i mean, you look good with any hair colour, but blond seriously suits you."

jaehyun nibbles on his bottom lip as jibeom snuggled closer, licking his lips after his little rant. he’d always struggled a little with his self-esteem and jibeom always seemed to somehow know when he needed help getting through the fog in his head. always had the right words and actions ready, making jaehyun wonder if he’d really had sleepless nights over asking him to do this.

and jaehyun is also never really one to turn jibeom away when he asked for help– if anything, he’s usually rather eager to help. just like how he knew jibeom would always support him no matter what he chose to do, jaehyun would do the same for him, provided the said idea was an actual idea he’d put some thought into and not a joke jibeom liked to throw at him sometimes; like that one time he asked jaehyun if they should buy an ice cream truck and drop out of university together to tour the country while selling ice cream. 

"only your professor will see?"

jibeom nods, pressing closer to jaehyun with a yawn. "mhm. i'll also let you choose what i submit. if you don’t like any of them, we can redo them or if you really hate the idea of being my model so much, i’ll figure something else out."

“okay,” jaehyun mumbles, turning his head to look at jibeom. the younger pulls back a little to look at him properly, his lips pulled back ever so slightly to show off his dimple and jaehyun exhales slowly, adjusting the covers over jibeom’s waist. “let’s try it first.”

“you’re the best.” jibeom chuckles, pushing himself up onto his elbow so he can hover over jaehyun, cupping his cheek with his free hand to bring him in for a kiss. the blond sighs into the kiss, whining quietly when jibeom nibbles on his lip because he’s sure his lips are swollen by now and he would really like for it to settle before the photoshoot jibeom wanted to do.

he can feel jibeom smile and press harder in retaliation, taking his breath away while ignoring jaehyun’s hand on his chest that’s trying to push him away for air. when he finally does pull away, jaehyun makes a face at him and jibeom laughs, settling on the bed again. “i love you.”

“you’d better,” jaehyun huffs, his chest still heaving with the need for air. “if you dump me after this photoshoot of yours, i swear to god i will haunt you when i die.”

“do it. you’d be the cutest ghost.”

this time jaehyun rolls his eyes with a groan, turning to face the wall with his back to jibeom. he smiles when he feels jibeom cuddle up to his back and he has to bite his cheek to keep him from sounding happy, resting his hand over jibeom’s. “shut up and go to sleep.”

jaehyun swallows when jibeom closes the door behind him, looking at the studio he’s booked for their shoot. it’s actually a simple studio apartment jibeom’s booked for the night, with plain blue-grey walls, beautiful wooden floorboards and a westward facing window with a bed fitted in the corner beside it. the only other things in the apartment are a standing lamp between the bed and the navy-blue loveseat, the coffee table situated under a skylight, facing a television hanging on the wall; and the kitchenette that hid the bathroom behind it, the first door to their right as soon as they entered.

jaehyun wonders idly what it would be like to live in a smaller place like this. would it get cluttered faster, because jibeom didn’t clean that often? or would they lead more decluttered, minimalistic lives because they had no space for anything more?

he hums, setting their duffle bag, his iced americano and their bag of snacks down on the coffee table to climb onto the bed and peek out of the window. the sun was still high in the sky, they’d actually just had lunch, and since their apartment was a rooftop space he could see the top of other buildings, can see the small figures of other people moving about their everyday lives and he swears if he looks hard enough between those two buildings, he can see the river.

behind him, he can hear jibeom shuffle around with his equipment unzipping bags to set things up and he turns around to watch, his fingers curling into the white sheets. “are we going to start right away?”

“only if you’re comfortable,” jibeom says with a grunt, frowning as he tries to properly secure the dslr camera onto the tripod. jaehyun almost wants to laugh because jibeom has to use his whole body so he doesn’t break the university loaned camera, but his nerves keep him quiet while watching his boyfriend sort himself out. “although i’d like to get photos of you in different natural lighting.”

“i can’t believe i actually said yes to this.” jaehyun sighs, getting up from his spot on the bed to shrug off his coat, trying to ignore how hard his heart was beating against his chest. he fumbles with his belt for a moment, his fingers trembling, and then jibeom is there, smiling at him when he looks up, helping him loosen his belt.

“thank you for helping me out.” jibeom murmurs when he’s done, lifting his gaze to meet jaehyun’s. he lifts a hand to brush the blond’s fringe from his face and then leans in, kissing him softly, gently, lovingly, and jaehyun’s cheeks flush when they part because jibeom’s eyes are shining, they’re loving and he’s almost overwhelmed with the way he’s looking at him like he’s the most beautiful person in the world.

and to jibeom, he is. jaehyun just doesn’t believe it.

pulling him close, the brunet wraps his arms around the older’s waist, resting his chin over his shoulder comfortably. “if you really don’t want to do this, we can forget about it and go and watch a movie instead.”

jaehyun smiles, pressing his forehead to jibeom’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his torso. he inhales, comforted by jibeom’s everything and he can’t help but feel his heart flutter despite his nerves. “it’s okay. i already said i would help.”

“are you sure?”

jaehyun hums in agreement, pulling back to look at jibeom. “and besides, the faster we get this over and done with, the faster we can enjoy this staycation, right?”

“right.” jibeom laughs, squeezing jaehyun’s waist and jaehyun’s smile widens. jibeom’s laugh was honestly one of his favourite sounds. “just let me know when you’re ready.”

it takes jaehyun another half an hour to calm his nerves somewhat and actually get ready for the shoot, but he can’t stop blushing and covering himself up with the covers, even though jibeom’s seen everything before. he blames how bright it is, the placement of the stupid window and then he blames jibeom’s professor because who in the world needed their students to take pictures of naked people for a project?

sighing, he pouts up at the ceiling, listening to jibeom play around with the camera settings. it’s fine. he’ll be fine. he just has to pose a little bit and make sure jibeom doesn’t take any inappropriate photos of him. if he wanted an inappropriate photoshoot, jaehyun would give that to him another time. _maybe for his birthday_.

wait, did he really just think that?

“don’t think of anything naughty now,” jibeom teases with a cheeky smirk, looking up at jaehyun from over the camera. “the camera will catch it.”

“kim jibeom!” jaehyun yells, shooting up from where he was lying on the bed. his hands cover his crotch on instinct and his cheeks burn, glaring at the brunet who’s now laughing from behind the camera. it was bad enough he was naked under these sheets and in front of a camera, and now jibeom had the audacity to crack jokes? how dare he!

“okay. okay, i’m sorry, really,” jibeom wipes the tears from his eyes and he moves from behind the camera to close the distance between them, sliding his hands over jaehyun’s bare shoulders as he kisses the blond’s forehead, gently pushing him back down onto the mattress and rearranging the sheets over him. “you just looked so tense. relax a little, babe.”

sticking his tongue out at him, jaehyun _hmphs_ and makes himself comfortable, propping one leg up as he slides a hand under the pillow, staring out of the window with a sigh. he can hear jibeom moving around, pressing the shutter button on the camera and he bites on his lip in an attempt to keep the blush down, turning to lie on his side facing the wall.

“oh, i like that. that’s mysterious.”

jaehyun snorts, looking over his shoulder at the brunet who’s grinning at him from behind the camera, wriggling his eyebrows. unable to help himself, he bursts out laughing and then jibeom’s watching him with a loving smile, stopping his silly antics to admire him from his spot behind the camera.

he was glowing, quite literally, his porcelain skin and his blond hair shining under the light coming through the skylight, his lips a deep red from how much he’d been biting them due to his nerves, and then there was his blush. his pretty blush that tinted his cheeks pink, that ran down his neck and bloomed across his chest ever so gently, almost like watercolour on a blank canvas.

his laughter makes jibeom think of sunshine and of the cherry blossoms they saw together on their first date in spring; makes him think of the first time he properly got to look into jaehyun’s beautiful, dark brown eyes that jibeom swears holds the universe and so much more in them, and makes him think of that one night where he sent jaehyun home and messed up what was supposed to be their first kiss.

and while jaehyun is laughing, wiping away the tears that’ve formed at the corners of his eyes, jibeom’s finger is still on the shutter button, making sure to take as many photos as he can. he didn’t want to miss this moment.

“you’re so stupid sometimes,” jaehyun finally says after he’s calmed down, tucking one arm under the pillow again, but the other drops over the covers as he turns to face jibeom, smiling at him. “so? how else do you want me to pose?”

“how about like a porn star? maybe show off some more skin?”

jibeom’s heart almost stops when the pillow that comes flying at him in response almost knocks over the camera.

they spend the rest of the day taking their time with the photoshoot and after jibeom’s taken what he thinks is enough in regular lighting, jaehyun changes into his pyjamas and they pass the time by cuddling in bed while watching more of joochan’s recommended drama on the ipad. snacks are shared, jibeom’s teasing is inevitable and at one point, jaehyun almost shoves him out of the bed.

the camera comes out again when the sun begins to set and they take a few more, playing with the warm light filtering through the window and the shadows it creates. jaehyun’s a little more used to the whole modelling thing by now and they _do_ end up taking some more photos with him showing more skin, but he still feels a little awkward when he poses, the corners of his lips twitching every time he faces jibeom, because sometimes jibeom is on the verge of laughing too.

and then the day is over and the night is in full swing, and jibeom takes a few more photos of jaehyun’s silhouette in front of the window, lit up by the city lights before calling it a day, climbing onto the bed to trap jaehyun between his arms while he’s lying on the bed, giving him a proper kiss when he’s halfway through putting his trackpants on.

“mmm, what’s that for?” jaehyun murmurs, reaching up to cup jibeom’s cheek. he can barely see the outline of his lover’s face, but he knows jibeom’s smiling and just looking at him because sometimes he likes to do that, and jaehyun still doesn’t know why.

“hungry?” jibeom asks instead of replying, shuffling back to turn on the lamp beside the bed. the soft warm light floods through the room and jaehyun hums, stretching his arms over his head, his fingers playing with the curtains, as he stared up at the ceiling. wow, modelling is hard.

“what do you want to eat? pork belly?”

“are you buying?” jaehyun asks, feeling jibeom tug at the bottom of his shirt to cover his exposed stomach, pulling his arms back in to prop himself up on his elbows. jibeom’s sitting on the edge of the bed looking for restaurant recommendations in the area on his phone and jaehyun smiles, bringing his legs in too so he can wrap his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

“mhm,” jibeom agrees, locking his phone to rest his hands on jaehyun’s arms that are around his neck. “my thanks to you for today.”

“i’m going to eat a lot.” jaehyun warns, squeezing jibeom affectionately. jibeom only laughs, letting go of his arms so jaehyun can pull away properly, getting up from the bed to watch the blond cross his legs and lean on them, smiling up at him like a puppy.

gosh, he really was a puppy.

“and when have i ever complained about that?” jibeom asks, holding his hand out for jaehyun. “come on, let’s go. we’ll even get ice cream on the way back.”

jaehyun beams and takes his hand, letting jibeom pull him up onto his feet. “you said it. don’t complain when it gets too expensive!”

and when jibeom receives his paper back from his professor, the corners of his lips pull up into a smile as he gazes down at one of the pictures he’s submitted. it's his favourite one they took that day, the one of jaehyun sitting up in bed and looking out of the window as the sun set, basking in the warm yellow light as the shadows drowned out everything else around him, making him the focus of the image.

just like how jaehyun’s the centre of his world.

he doesn’t even notice his grade, his attention instead drawn to the comment inked into the margin beside the photo: _you have a great model_. pulling out his phone, he snaps a photo and sends it off to jaehyun, biting the inside of his cheek as he messages his boyfriend.

_see, even my professor thinks you’re cute._

and not even two minutes later, jaehyun’s reply comes through. _great, now your professor knows what i look like half naked._

_your cute ass saved my grade ;) you should be proud._

jibeom almost wants to laugh because he can imagine jaehyun’s expressions already, but his professor is still talking, and he’ll be dismissed in a few minutes. he should probably buy him some snacks before he goes to tell jaehyun that he didn’t _really_ need to be naked for the shoot, but there was a certain look jaehyun had that only came out when he was that shy, and jibeom had wanted to express that. plus, how could he ever give up a chance to tease him?

his phone vibrates just as he’s dismissed and he opens it as he’s walking out of his classroom, his jaw dropping when he sees the reply.

_you’re sleeping on the couch tonight._

but he hasn’t even said anything yet!

and from the library, jaehyun huffs and pockets his phone, going back to editing his report.

“is jibeom bothering you again?” donghyun asks, not looking up from his textbook. he can feel his phone vibrate in his pocket and he ignores it, biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling.

“nah, he’s just being kim jibeom.”

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way different than I expected it to and I have no idea what's going on any more HAHAHAHA I guess I wanted to write something pretty, but also something funny for bongbeom??? but I'm also not that funny so idk what this is


End file.
